Adventure with the Red Shanks!
by Julia-chwan
Summary: Aly (OC), die sich an ihrer Vergangenheit rächen will, eine Teufelkraft hat, die sie nicht wagt einzusetzen und lieber alleine ihren Weg gehen will,- trifft auf den roten Shanks und seine Bande. Dieser wiederrum will sie in seine Crew. - was zwischen den beiden noch alles passiert, lest ihr hier :D Pairing: OC x Shanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, liebe Leser :)!  
Falls ihr auch Fans von Shanks und seiner Crew seit, dann seit ihr hier 'meiner Meinung nach' genau richtig :DD!  
Und falls ihr euch Shanks nicht so vorstellt, wie ich ihn hier in 'meiner' FF beschreibe, dann... ach, keine ahnung was dann ist xD!  
Lest einfach wenn ihr interesse habt, ja *-*  
Und bitte, sagt mir eure Meinung!  
Freue mich über alles :D

Eure, Julia-chan.

PS: Ich schreibe diese FF gerade auch auf ^^ &' Die Kapitel sind am Anfang etwas kurz, werden aber dann länger ;)

_**1. Kapitel: Erstes Treffen!**_

Es war ein ruhiger Tag auf der See. Im gegenzug zu dem Wetter in der neuen Welt, war das hier wie Urlaub. Shanks und seine Bande segelten in aller ruhe über den Northblue, und hatten keinerlei sorgen.  
Kapitän! Ich habe eine Insel entdeckt! schrie einer der Matrosen.  
Legt an. Wir haben uns erstmal einen kleinen Urlaub verdient! sagte Shanks. Alle anwesenden jubelten. Die Insel hieß Yoshimo. Da es nur eine einzige Stadt gab, hieß sie ebenfalls Yoshimo. Sie war ruhig, und die Inselbewohner waren alle sehr freundlich zu den Piraten. Vielleicht weil sie wussten, dass Shanks einer der Vier Kaiser ist, und nicht einfach so eine Insel überfallen würde. Shanks ließ seinen Männern freien lauf, und selbst lief er allein in der Stadt herum.  
Eine sehr schöne Stadt. dachte er sich, und kaufte sich an einen Stand eine Flasche Sake.  
Hier haben sie bestimmt noch eine schöne und ruhige Zeit.  
Shanks lief die friedlichen Straßen entlang, ohne sich über weiteres Gedanken zu machen.  
Wieso auch?!  
Die Insel ist klein, und eigentlich nicht besonders. Hier passiert allgemein nichts aufregendes.  
Plötzlich wurde es auf einmal laut, und Shanks hörte Männer gelache. Dieses lachen kannte er nur gut genug. Irgendwelche Vollidioten hatten gerade ihren Spaß. Er beschloss dort hinzugehen, wo der Lärm herkam. Er bog um die Ecke, und traute seinen Augen nicht.  
Vier Männer, alle groß und mit vielen Muskeln standen um ein Mädchen herum. Das Mädchen blutete aus der Nase, an den Händen und Knien. Sie stand, hielt sich aber gerade noch so auf den Beinen.  
Du hättest dir vorher überlegen sollen, wem du bestiehlst, Miststück! sagte der größte von den vieren. Er wollte sie wieder schlagen, doch sie wich gekonnt aus, und schlug den Mann in den Bauch. Es brachte nicht sehr viel, weil er im nächsten Augenblick sie an den Hals packte, und hoch zog. Die anderen drei Männer lachten, und schauen vergnügt zu. Sie währte sich immer noch, doch es brachte nichts.  
Shanks wollte nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, und beschloss die vier einfach kurz mit Haki nieder zu strecken. Er schaute sich kurz um.  
Keiner da!  
Shanks ließ seiner Aura freien lauf, und gleich darauf fielen die vier Männer nacheinander um. Bevor das Mädchen zu Boden fallen konnte, fing Shanks sie auf. Sie fiel schlaff in seine Arme. Doch bevor er irgendetwas weiter hätte tun können, schlug das Mädchen die Augen auf, und schlug um sich.  
Lass mich los! schrie sie wütend, und Shanks half ihr widerwillig auf die Beine. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie auch von seinen Haki bewusstlos geworden sei... er hatte es nicht ganz herausgelassen, aber für die Männer hatte es gereicht. Ihre schwarzen kurzen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie hatte weit aus mehr Verletzungen als er gedacht hatte. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren grauen Augen an. Er sah wie sie zwei Messer in den Händen hielt, und jederzeit angreifen würde. Sie blutete an mehreren Stellen, doch anscheinend kümmerte es sie nicht besonders.  
ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen! sagte er zu ihr. Er klang ruhig, doch war jederzeit bereit auszuweichen, falls sie angreifen würde. Sie bewegte sich nicht, und hatte immer noch den selben bösen Blick. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sofort bewegte sie sich, und stockte kurz. Ihre Wunde am Bein sah nicht sehr harmlos aus, und blutete stark.  
Lass mich dir helfen! Ich habe einen Arzt auf meinem Schiff!  
Ich brauche keine Hilfe! sagte sie kühl, doch er hörte das schwächeln in ihrer Stimme.  
Er schaute noch einmal kurz auf ihr Bein, doch in diesen Moment würde es sowieso nichts bringen, auf sie einzureden. Also ging er wieder den Schritt zurück. Sie sah, dass er sich zurück zog, und steckte die Messer wieder in ihre abgenutzten Stiefel. Ohne ihn auch nur noch eines blickes zu würdigen, ging sie leicht humpelnd ihren Weg.  
Shanks schaute ihr hinterher.  
Wer war dieses Mädchen?  
Würde er sie wiedersehen? Wenn ja, was dann?  
Offenbar kann sie Männer nicht besonders gut leiden.  
In Gedanken versunken lief er zur nächsten Kneipe, bestellte sich Sake, und wunderte sich noch insgeheim über dieses mysteriöse Mädchen.


	2. Was für ein Tag!

Hallo, liebe Leser :)!  
Falls ihr auch Fans von Shanks und seiner Crew seit, dann seit ihr hier 'meiner Meinung nach' genau richtig :DD!  
Und falls ihr euch Shanks nicht so vorstellt, wie ich ihn hier in 'meiner' FF beschreibe, dann... ach, keine ahnung was dann ist xD!  
Lest einfach wenn ihr interesse habt, ja *-*  
Und bitte, sagt mir eure Meinung!  
Freue mich über alles :D

Eure, Julia-chan.

PS: Ich schreibe diese FF gerade auch auf ^^ &' Die Kapitel sind am Anfang etwas kurz, werden aber dann länger ;)

_**1. Kapitel: Erstes Treffen!**_

Es war ein ruhiger Tag auf der See. Im gegenzug zu dem Wetter in der neuen Welt, war das hier wie Urlaub. Shanks und seine Bande segelten in aller ruhe über den Northblue, und hatten keinerlei sorgen.  
Kapitän! Ich habe eine Insel entdeckt! schrie einer der Matrosen.  
Legt an. Wir haben uns erstmal einen kleinen Urlaub verdient! sagte Shanks. Alle anwesenden jubelten. Die Insel hieß Yoshimo. Da es nur eine einzige Stadt gab, hieß sie ebenfalls Yoshimo. Sie war ruhig, und die Inselbewohner waren alle sehr freundlich zu den Piraten. Vielleicht weil sie wussten, dass Shanks einer der Vier Kaiser ist, und nicht einfach so eine Insel überfallen würde. Shanks ließ seinen Männern freien lauf, und selbst lief er allein in der Stadt herum.  
Eine sehr schöne Stadt. dachte er sich, und kaufte sich an einen Stand eine Flasche Sake.  
Hier haben sie bestimmt noch eine schöne und ruhige Zeit.  
Shanks lief die friedlichen Straßen entlang, ohne sich über weiteres Gedanken zu machen.  
Wieso auch?!  
Die Insel ist klein, und eigentlich nicht besonders. Hier passiert allgemein nichts aufregendes.  
Plötzlich wurde es auf einmal laut, und Shanks hörte Männer gelache. Dieses lachen kannte er nur gut genug. Irgendwelche Vollidioten hatten gerade ihren Spaß. Er beschloss dort hinzugehen, wo der Lärm herkam. Er bog um die Ecke, und traute seinen Augen nicht.  
Vier Männer, alle groß und mit vielen Muskeln standen um ein Mädchen herum. Das Mädchen blutete aus der Nase, an den Händen und Knien. Sie stand, hielt sich aber gerade noch so auf den Beinen.  
Du hättest dir vorher überlegen sollen, wem du bestiehlst, Miststück! sagte der größte von den vieren. Er wollte sie wieder schlagen, doch sie wich gekonnt aus, und schlug den Mann in den Bauch. Es brachte nicht sehr viel, weil er im nächsten Augenblick sie an den Hals packte, und hoch zog. Die anderen drei Männer lachten, und schauen vergnügt zu. Sie währte sich immer noch, doch es brachte nichts.  
Shanks wollte nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, und beschloss die vier einfach kurz mit Haki nieder zu strecken. Er schaute sich kurz um.  
Keiner da!  
Shanks ließ seiner Aura freien lauf, und gleich darauf fielen die vier Männer nacheinander um. Bevor das Mädchen zu Boden fallen konnte, fing Shanks sie auf. Sie fiel schlaff in seine Arme. Doch bevor er irgendetwas weiter hätte tun können, schlug das Mädchen die Augen auf, und schlug um sich.  
Lass mich los! schrie sie wütend, und Shanks half ihr widerwillig auf die Beine. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie auch von seinen Haki bewusstlos geworden sei... er hatte es nicht ganz herausgelassen, aber für die Männer hatte es gereicht. Ihre schwarzen kurzen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie hatte weit aus mehr Verletzungen als er gedacht hatte. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren grauen Augen an. Er sah wie sie zwei Messer in den Händen hielt, und jederzeit angreifen würde. Sie blutete an mehreren Stellen, doch anscheinend kümmerte es sie nicht besonders.  
ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen! sagte er zu ihr. Er klang ruhig, doch war jederzeit bereit auszuweichen, falls sie angreifen würde. Sie bewegte sich nicht, und hatte immer noch den selben bösen Blick. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sofort bewegte sie sich, und stockte kurz. Ihre Wunde am Bein sah nicht sehr harmlos aus, und blutete stark.  
Lass mich dir helfen! Ich habe einen Arzt auf meinem Schiff!  
Ich brauche keine Hilfe! sagte sie kühl, doch er hörte das schwächeln in ihrer Stimme.  
Er schaute noch einmal kurz auf ihr Bein, doch in diesen Moment würde es sowieso nichts bringen, auf sie einzureden. Also ging er wieder den Schritt zurück. Sie sah, dass er sich zurück zog, und steckte die Messer wieder in ihre abgenutzten Stiefel. Ohne ihn auch nur noch eines blickes zu würdigen, ging sie leicht humpelnd ihren Weg.  
Shanks schaute ihr hinterher.  
Wer war dieses Mädchen?  
Würde er sie wiedersehen? Wenn ja, was dann?  
Offenbar kann sie Männer nicht besonders gut leiden.  
In Gedanken versunken lief er zur nächsten Kneipe, bestellte sich Sake, und wunderte sich noch insgeheim über dieses mysteriöse Mädchen.


End file.
